Everything About You
by Andromeda Z. Jackson
Summary: It was everything about her he loved. Secretly, of course. You can't really go off fancying the same bird your best mate also fancies, can you? Jily & SiriusxOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

I, Lily Marie Evans, was fuming. You could practically see the smoke pouring out of my ears; if I opened my mouth, fire would probably stream forth.  
Fuming.  
I just wanted a shower after a particularly grueling study session alone in the library. Was it too much to ask?  
Apparently, for a certain group of assholes, it was.  
I had just walked into the common room, hoping to throw my things onto my bed, maybe borrow one of Cole's tank tops and shorts because they were so soft and comfortable, then sprint for the showers to bathe in a sweet smelling, divinely warm rain.  
But of course, the certain group of assholes had to ruin it for me. And by certain group of assholes, I meant the Marauders. But it wasn't even all the Marauders; Peter was quiet and a sort of tagalong, Remus was an actual friend of mine, and Cole swore Sirius wasn't half bad. I was still a little sketchy about Sirius, but still.  
It left only one.  
That one being James Potter. The one being I loathed with my entire self. Which really didn't make sense that I had thought of him as a group if it was a singular person-  
_ Gah. Stop Lily. All this over thinking will kill off the brain cells being wasted on James Potter._  
Onwards with my miserable life, shall we?  
As I was saying, I just wanted a shower. Very simple, right? That's what I thought too until I noticed the smell of dungbombs wafting from the bathrooms. In my mind, I was murdering the suspect I already knew responsible for it.  
"WHO IN THE HELL DID THIS?" I remember shouting and gesturing to the showers anyway, quite embarrassingly loud. The first and second years studying by the fire looked up at me, some scared, and some with knowing expressions.  
"Is it even a question anymore, Lil?" Soft clopping reached my ears and the scent of summer filled my nose. My best friend Cole Norrington was here.  
"No," I bit out, gritting my teeth and clenching my fists as I did. She laughed at my current state and took my things away.  
"Let loose Satan and his demons later, Lil. I'll give you a pair of my pajamas and the password to the Prefects' bathroom, yeah?" she smiled. I let out a deep breath.  
"Alright," I said, allowing myself to smile as she smiled too, beautifully innocent looking, and glided gracefully up the stairs.  
The thing about Cole is that I've always loved and envied her. Not that I like girls, but Cole was so very pretty-well, no; the more appropriate term would be beautiful, small and petite. Almost like a doll. She was quite short, about five one. She made up for this by wearing fashionable yet oddly sensible five inch wedge boots instead of the standard Mary Janes. Her hair was so long, too; dark and soft and silky. Girls she didn't know would stop in the corridor and touch it, which was quite weird in my opinion, but Cole didn't mind. She was toned, allowing for her to have curves; as for her...assets of femininity, I suppose you would call them, when God was handing them out, Cole probably blinked her large brown eyes and smiled. That did it for him, and he probably said, screw this, you're going to look like one of my angels.  
"Oh, fuck, I forgot Perry Friedrich changed it!" Cole said this casually, as if it was a not so urgent task she forgot to accomplish and had just remembered.  
"Will you come with me to ask Remus for it?"  
_ No, I do not want to come up to the boys' dorms and see that asshole who ruined my shower and my life, James Potter, just so you can get the stupid password that the stupid Head Boy Perry Friedrich changed._  
"Sure," I forced myself to smile. She smiled back and changed directions.  
Another thing I loved/envied about Cole was that she was a Prefect. Sure, I had been a bit miffed when Cole had Owled me a letter that she had been made Prefect with Remus. Everyone in my year thought I was going to be a Prefect, even Cole herself. I would have loved nothing more than to dock points every time James asked me out in any way or pulled a prank. But that would've been abusing power, so I was glad Cole was responsible enough for it. She had a good head on her shoulders and docked points from the Marauders where Remus didn't.  
We reached the door to the boys' dorms and Cole knocked. It opened, but only by a fraction.  
"What business do you have here, Evans?" A deep voice and gray eyes asked, mock menacingly. _Sirius_. He saw only me, as I was standing right in his line of vision.  
"Hello, Sirius! Is Remus there? The Head Girl Mara Thorne told me Perry changed the Prefect bathroom password this afternoon but forgot to tell me," Cole smiled. She smiled so much it was like she was made out of unicorns and rainbows; it would've been annoying if her smiles hadn't been so endearing.  
"Why of course, Kitten! Come in!" Sirius opens the door and reveals his beautiful, god-like self; six foot two toned Quidditch body and all. The 'Kitten' endearment I've always found awfully sexual, but then again, Cole has known the Marauders and their strange ways longer than I have to judge.  
"Why the hell are you not wearing a shirt, Black?" I asked irritably. Sirius grinned the grin he used when he wanted you and your entire being to melt.  
"Just wanted to freshen up before I hit the showers, Evans," he answered nonchalantly. I could see the smug smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. The prat couldn't-no, _didn't_, even try to hide the fact he and that git were behind that little dungbomb-in-the-showers stunt. I could feel my face turning so red with rage it matched my hair.  
"You little-"  
"Hi, Remus!" Cole's voice stopped me from kicking Sirius in the groin so hard it would be impossible for him to assist in the process of producing children.  
"Er, hi, Cole. What are you and Lily doing here?"  
In that moment, I suddenly remembered why I had fancied Remus in third year; he was really very sweet and on the same intellectual level as me. Plus, he was beginning to be very physically attractive. But now... _OhmyGodshirtlessRemusLupinOhmyGodshirtlessRemusLup inOhmyGodshirtlessRemusLupinOhmyGodshirtlessRemusL upinOHMYGOD-_  
"I need the Prefect bathroom password. Mara told me Perry changed it but actually forgot to actually tell me the password itself," Cole shakes her head, grinning. It seemed to me like a common ocurrence.  
"Oh, it's _Lumos Maxima_, I think," Remus said, running his hand through his shag of blonde-brown hair, some of the curls coming back to rest on his forehead. He picked up a plain red shirt and sat on his bed, picking up a book to read. I heard Cole sigh, but it was a happy sigh. Did that mean she...?  
"Lily, the Prefects' bathroom is on the fifth floor. The door's huge. Just say _Lumos Maxima_ and it'll open. If you don't understand how everything works, just ask the mermaid in the stained glass window," Cole told me while handing me a pair of her pajamas. As she said mermaid, though, she frowned slightly, hinting at slight distaste.  
"My, my, my, Cole disliking someone besides Slytherins?" I teased before leaving the boys' dorm. She stuck her tongue out in me in response.  
"Why does she need the Prefects' bathroom anyway, Cole? You could probably clean it up without a problem," I heard Sirius's faint voice ask as I walked farther away.  
"I have a feeling she'll need it. James can't shag her senseless, so the bath would be better stress release," Cole laughed.

Note to self: kill Cole Norrington when returning from showers.

* * *

I did not get to murder Cole later that night. The bath really had been good stress release, so I wasn't as angry as I would have been.  
"Hello, Lily," Alice Fortescue smiled serenely at me as I entered the dorms again. She, like Cole, was very pretty. She had that innocent look to her as well; if you looked into her eyes it was as if everything would be okay.  
"Hey, Lil," Mary McDonald and Marlene McKinnon added as I sat onto my bed. They were the dark haired, pale skin and blue eyed types. Again, very beautiful, but Mary was a bit on the shy side while Marlene was anything but.  
"What's up with you, Norrington?" Marlene asked, smirking and pulling her mile long legs up to her chest. Cole sighed from across the room, a bowl of blueberries from who knows where sitting in her lap.  
"Nothing much, Marlene," Cole said softly, picking up a plump berry and putting it into her mouth, looking down all the while.  
The secret with Cole was that she was only cool, calm, collected, and even the slightest bit flirty when she was around me or the Marauders. Everyone else knew her as the shy Gryffindor prefect who was extremely fit. Well, by the male population anyway. The other girls, both under and upperclass men, thought Cole was the sweetest thing but painfully shy. Except Marlene, of course. She treated Cole like Sirius treated Peter Pettigrew. It was quite painful to see Cole abused like that, but she swore it was fine. Just like everything else.  
"So what's got your knickers in a twist, Lil? What did that _sex god_ James Potter-" Marlene started to say.  
"_Egotistical pra_t James Potter," I corrected through grit teeth, the memory rushing back and ruining my sense of peace like cold water after a warm bath.  
"-do this time?" Marlene smirked again, ignoring my more accurate correction. I huffed.  
"Dungbombed the showers," I scowled, pulling the covers of my bed over myself.  
"'Night. Turn off the lights, will you?" I mumbled.  
"She was in such a right mood earlier it was scary," I heard Cole say as she turned the lights off; I could hear the smile in her voice.

_**A/N: This is a Sirius/OC fic! I promise! :) I just had to get an angle on Cole, my OC, without making her seem Mary Sue-ish...trust me, she is FAR from it. Read & Review! :)**_

_**P.S.: Does anyone know how to make the indentations show up after editing? I have OCD about this kind of thing and it's KILLING ME to read this without the proper punctuation!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Cole's POV_

I wasn't the shy, sweet, down-to-earth girl most people thought I was.  
Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and even Peter know I wasn't always like that. I kind of shrunk into myself when I'm around other people. I honestly think it's better that way; people won't befriend me and think it's okay to ask me who I fancy or if they can copy off my homework or other things like that.  
Did I mention I like swearing too much?  
It's amazing how many swear words you can learn on a five minute trip to the grocery store with your American aunt.  
I really like the way I am. It would be rather unnerving for me to walk into the Great Hall and be hunted down by everybody, like James or Sirius. I don't like people too much; socializing and parties make me go crazy with all the people and being close. Reading books and eating and sleeping and just being lazy in general are much better ways to waste time.  
James, Sirius, and Remus describe me as having the best kind of humor; theirs. I disagree; the best kind of 'humor' is mine. It's when you're actually really mean and people think you're joking. This is probably how I got the Marauders as friends. How I got Lily as a friend, though, I think it was when-  
**FLASHBACK**  
** Lily Evans sat quietly in her seat, watching that Potter git laugh and tell jokes with Sirius Black.  
She sniffled as quietly as she could; Potter and Black had just finished coloring her hair a bright shade of rather mucusy green, and then proceeded to 'accidently' rip her bag AND notes in one go. Lily still hadn't been able to fix her hair, and for the life of her couldn't remember how to fix her bag, or notes. All this had happened in the past half hour, and people were still giving her grief over her hair.  
"Nice hair, Evans!"  
"Think you got a bit of bogey stuck in it...oh wait, no, that's just the color!"  
"Hey...are you alright?" a soft voice interrupted Lily's sniffling and whimpering session.  
"No, I'm not alright. Are you daft? My hair is this ridiculously disgusting color, my bag my mum bought me is ripped, AND all my notes from the class before this are in shreds!" Lily shouted. She stopped when large, sad brown eyes blinked at her.  
"Oh, God, I'm sorry, it's just..." Lily trailed off, glancing at Potter and Black then back to the brow eyes. She really hoped the brown eyes wouldn't cry. Something about them crying would make herself upset.  
"Oh, no, it's alright. Let's see what we can do..." The soft voice continued. Lily's eyes, confused at not seeing the brown eyes crying or narrowed in anger, refocused.  
There stood a very small but very pretty dark haired girl. She smiled endearingly; Lily unconsciously smiled back.  
"Well, for your bag and notes...****_reparo_****," the girl said simply, flicking her wand. The rip in the bag closed like it had an invisible zipper, and her notes mended themselves.  
****_ Reparo! That was the spell_****! Lily thought to herself.  
"As for you hair...****_primi pili_****," the girl gave her wand an extravagant flourish, pulling a snotty face as she did. Lily looked at her strangely.  
"Er, sorry. I was just trying to make you laugh," the girl blushed.  
"Oh," Lily said. She did laugh though, seeing the girl's awkwardness; it made the brunette smile. She suddenly felt a pleasant tingling in her scalp, which then stopped. She picked up a lock of her hair, and lo and behold, it was its original fiery red.  
"One more thing," the brunette girl whispered. She searched for Potter and Black.  
"****_Capillos colore_****," she muttered, performing the same flourish. The roots of Potter and Black's hair turned an unpleasant shade of orange, not stopping until the ends.  
"OI! JAMES, SIRIUS!" the brunette called across the room, catching the attention of other students. The two turned to her.  
"What happened to them..."  
"Their hair!"  
"You two look good as gingers!" the brunette laughed. Lily burst into laughter as well, unable to contain herself, as did the entire class.  
"What the-?!" James and Sirius pointed at each other's heads, mouths agape and disbelieving.  
"What's your name?" the brunette laughed, still not being able to control herself after seeing James and Sirius's horrified expressions.  
"Lily Evans. Yours?"  
"Nicola Norrington. But most people call me Cole."**  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
Oh yeah. I remember now.

*primi pili: original hair

*capillos colore: color hair

_**A/N: So, what do you think? I promise everything will be normal in the next chapter, like in Lily's POV, not a weird sort of 'let's see how this person thinks' kind of thing. Cole Norrington is actually based on one of my friends; she's the most beautiful thing I've ever see (besides pizza and chocolate and tacos at three in the morning) yet she doesn't realize it. In fact, she calls herself ugly. She hates compliments. She's ridiculously smart, too. It makes me want to slap her across the face and push her off a cliff. But I love her too much for that. Anyways...read and review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Some people make me want to vomit_, was the first thought that resided in my mind when I awoke that morning.  
_Who the fuck put my shoes away where I can't find them_, was the second.  
_Oh, there they are_, was the third.  
Sorry. I'm mental and I don't like waking up.  
I wasn't even the one who woke myself up, if that makes any sense. LILY did. Now, I'm not going to go into the details of how much anguish and frustration and the need to stab her with the sharp end of my wand her waking up early routine caused me, but to an outsider it would look a little something like this:  
"Cooooollle," Lily whispers, shaking her best friend slightly. Cole Norrington hmm's in response.  
"It's time to get up, darling," Lily continues to whisper.  
"Lil, it's six thirty," Cole argues feebly, pulling her covers over herself again.  
"And breakfast starts soon. Do you want me to levitate you into the Great Hall with your pajamas on? Or in your case, the lack of?" Lily asks like a movie villain enjoying the torture of the protagonist. Cole shoots straight up in her bed, her hair a goddamn mess.  
"You wouldn't," she hisses in a scandalized tone.  
_Cole is the type to sleep in her underwear._  
Lily raised her wand threateningly.  
"Ugh FINE, I'm up!"

And THAT is why Lily Marie Evans makes me want to vomit.  
Believe me, I love her to death; she is, of course, my best friend, but her need for punctuality, even for something like breakfast of all things, made me sick to my stomach.

We both take showers. As we finish up, Marlene is already up at the mirror, painting her face with all types of slag gunk I MEAN MAKEUP. She smirks at me as if to say, "sorry I'm attractive and your face looks like shit." Yes, well, I'm sorry too. And scratch that, I did mean slag gunk.  
Lily and I start to walk down to the Great Hall, and my mind begins to wander as to why Marlene hated me so much.  
Marlene McKinnon has always been pretty. Even in first year, she had pale, flawless skin, shiny, dark, shoulder length hair, and the biggest Caribbean sea blue eyes I had ever seen. She was pretty tall, too, so at the time, she towered over almost everyone except Sirius (of course).  
She was the first girl everybody fancied. If you asked anybody at Hogwarts who was the first person they fancied when they came to Hogwarts, they were more likely to say Marlene McKinnon than anybody else (with the exception of James and Lily).  
She was intelligent. She was charming and charismatic. She was smart. She was beautiful.  
Marlene McKinnon was perfect.  
Which brings me back around to the subject of why she hated me so much.  
We hadn't really been friends in first or second year. More like acquaintances who would occasionally say 'hi' in the corridor and giggle at each other whenever a professor would do something stupid. I'm pretty sure she began being hell bent on making my life miserable in third year.  
The back story starts in the summer.  
The summer of second year going into third, I had gone to visit my family in America, which is where I started to pick up my swear words. Of course, I was careful not to use them around my parents. But anyways. My cousins were fond of something called skateboarding. Apparently there were different types of skateboarding because they had all types of skateboards. They got me to try it and I liked the one they called 'long-boarding' the most. It had no tricks and was just plain and simple cruising, they said.  
When you start to like something that has to be done outside, naturally, you go outside more. So I spent more time outside long-boarding and ended up getting tanner than I already was.  
I also began to practice Quidditch in their backyard, so I ate less and practiced more. I was already an okay Seeker, so why not try to make me just a bit hetter?  
My hair grew out almost down to my waist because I sounded like Sirius fawning over his 'luscious, bouncy, voluminous hair!' when my parents told me I needed to get a haircut.  
And the worst part about the summer was the PUBERTY. I got pimples in my T-zone, my face and hair were always greasy when I woke up in the morning, my menstruation symptoms were like a thousand times WORSE, and the worst part? I...got...boobs.  
You're probably thinking, "oh, who cares, you're making a big deal out of it, they're probably not very big anyway."  
Uh, yeah, no, you're wrong. I don't know what's wrong with my body or if it's my genes, but when most girls get boobs, they start as little lumps of fat on their chests and that's it. But me? No no no no. I of course just wake up one morning with my chest aching and lo and behold, when I take off my clothes to take a shower, fucking grapefruits sat on my chest (not actual grapefruits 'cause that's a little strange, but you know what I mean).  
I think actually started crying. Not really sure why.  
My mum came in and started to laugh. When she saw how distressed I was she hugged me and lectured me on how it's 'part of growing up' then lent me one of her bras to wear after my shower and that was the end of that, if you don't count me growing bigger in that area during the rest of summer.  
I never got taller than five one after that, by the way. I blame my breasts for continuing my quite unnecessary growth outward and discontinuing my quite necessary growth upward.  
The real drama started on the train. Most drama started on the train, I had noticed...  
My parents had already left and I sat alone in my compartment, playing with my wand (which would sound really bad if I had been a boy). Someone opened the door.  
"Do you mind if we share this with yo-Cole?!"  
I turn to the doorway and see Lily, Marlene, Mary, and Alice. Lily's gotten taller, Mary's beginning to fill out, Alice's usually pale skin is a tad darker...and is Marlene wearing makeup? Not that she needs it or anything but that's a lot of makeup...  
"Yes, Evans?" I say in a near perfect imitation of James. She wrinkles her nose before squealing and hugging me tightly. The five of us go around sharing our hugs until Marlene gets to me.  
She's smiling and puffing out her chest in a strange way when she faces me. But her smile slides off when she looks down at MY chest.  
"How was your holiday, Marlene?" I ask, still smiling.  
"Fine, thanks," she answers indifferently, pulling me closer to her and hugging me gently. When she pulls away, her expression is judgmental and sour.  
And so begins Marlene McKinnon's mad hatred of me. Quite an interesting story, wasn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

Lily liked cereal and milk for breakfast.  
I honestly didn't understand why; not that I didn't like cereal and milk or people who had them for breakfast, but I thought it took too long to eat and it was horribly boring to have every day...  
I slid into my usual seat next to Remus, who was already engrossed in a book. Lily followed suit, sitting next to me.  
"Hi, Cole. Evans," James greeted, sitting across from the three of us. Lily, being the drama queen she is, started screeching at him for his,"grotesque, degrading way of greeting her," and how "it wouldn't kill an arrogant toerag like him to say 'hello' like a proper person".  
Toerag, Lily? Really?  
This, of course, set off James like a bomb. They began to bicker, as usual, and I tuned them out, as usual. I don't think they really hated each other with the burning passion they swore they had; just a lot of pent up sexual frustration. Their fighting was quite funny, really, until they pulled one of us into i-  
"Norrington, Evans is being a little-"  
"Me?! Cole, Potter is saying I'm-"  
"Will both of you shut the hell up, some people are trying to eat without having two little girls fighting over who's prettier," a voice drawled from behind me.  
_Speaking of sexual frustration_...  
Sirius Black plopped down next to James to quiet down their arguing. Silently, he took the plates of bacon and muffins and set some of their said contents onto his plate, his tired eyes rolling over the table to locate the pumpkin juice.  
"Tired of fucking around from last night, Padfoot?" Remus asked drily. Lily and I winced; yeah, the jokes I made about Sirius being the biggest man whore I know were funny, but talking about it at the table was just not okay. I don't even know how Sirius did it, it only being the first few weeks into fifth year...but then again, he and James pulled the dungbomb thing just the other night...  
I also have had a sneaking suspicion for awhile that Sirius had been doing this longer than just fifth year.  
Sirius looked up at Remus, his eyes suddenly alight.  
"Not as tired as when we have to take care of your furry little problem," he answered, looking at me knowingly with a small, crooked grin. Remus's lips twitched, not sure if they wanted to go up or down. I nudged him and the corners of his lips calmed, staying neutral.  
"Merlin, Remus, where did you get your rabbit from if it goes crazy every month?" Lily asked. The poor thing still thought that Remus's furry little problem was a rabbit. I've known for awhile about it, and it was completely by accident...more on it later...  
"Sounds a lot like Marlene if you ask me, with the amount of sleeping around she does and her attitude every month...fuck like rabbits isn't just a saying," I muttered. James, who had been drinking milk, promptly spit it out to laugh the most obnoxious laugh he had. Lily sat stonily, the milk on her face and in her hair. I bit my lip so hard to keep from laughing I could taste the blood.  
"Oh, James, look what you did...make sure not to make such a mess next time, alright?" I said lightly before Lily could make sense of it and lash out at me. Sirius and Remus heard, then continue to bark and howl their laughter respectively; I managed to say tergeo before Lily could ask what I said. James suddenly looked up from his food, alarmed.  
"Hey, anyone know where Pete is?"  
**_A/N: Goodness, so sorry I haven't updated in a while, guys! Just been busy with lots of things. Anybody interested in being my beta for this story is welcome to it!_**


End file.
